


Embarrassing Tail

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets cursed with a tail and wolf ears that announce his feelings to the world. It's humiliating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassing Tail

Derek really hated his life sometimes. The damn witch couldn’t have turned him into a frog or whatever like normal witches. She couldn’t have laid a normal curse on him. No. She wanted him to “get in touch with his feelings” so he had wolf ears and a wolf tail. He could not leave his loft! Like not sharing your feelings with random strangers meant that you were not aware of your feelings and warranted this.

Of course, Peter was highly amused and therefore had no interest in actually helping, though he was not preventing Derek from scouring through the information on his ancient laptop, so Derek was tentatively counting it as a net win. Isaac and Erica and Boyd were at least mostly ignoring Derek’s flat-back ears and too-sharp teeth and constantly shifting because animals with tails were not supposed to sit in a chair. So, Derek was dealing with it.

Obviously, that was when the penny dropped. Stiles showed up after lacrosse practice to look through the information with Derek, having brought her own laptop to cross reference from wherever she had gotten all her information. (Derek had seen the Argent bestiary that Stiles was supposedly working from. The thickness and text size compared to the amount of information Stiles had did not compute.) Normally Derek would have been quietly pleased. Unfortunately, his damn tail and ears had not received this memo about quietly. His ears perked up and stayed perked as soon as he could hear her Jeep in the parking lot. His tail started wagging as soon as he could hear her voice, saying hello to the receptionist and greeting one of the other tenants. By the time Stiles was actually in his apartment, Derek’s tail was almost causing his entire body to vibrate.

Peter was amused.

Isaac was amused.

Boyd was amused.

Erica was bemused.

Derek was mortified.

Thankfully, Stiles had not seen the shift from can’t-hear-Stiles to can-hear-Stiles and did not mention the tail-wagging. Derek was praying she assumed it was just part and parcel of the curse/hex/thing rather than the way the wolf part of him felt all the time about her. Derek was dealing with her sitting down with him and trying to help but he could barely sit still, tail wagging to beat the band and getting this ridiculous urge to stand up and bounce at her so they could run around together and chase each other. Derek managed to keep himself from making a fool of himself. However, he was barely speaking because of his tightly wound control and Stiles was giving him his own judging eyebrows at his reticence.

“How am I supposed to help if you don’t talk to me?” Stiles finally demanded. Derek sighed internally. He really could not help her help him right now. It was either dignity and silence or bouncing/chasing/yipping. Of course, hell would freeze over before he admitted that with his uncle in hearing distance.

“I didn’t ask for your help,” Derek countered. Thankfully no one commented on the fact that he obviously needed it, though Peter was snickering behind his hand in the corner. Stiles levelled a glare at him. Derek did not say a word.

“Fine,” she tossed her hair, scooping her laptop into her arms and grabbing her bag. “I can take a hint. If you would rather be stuck like this than have an actual conversation…” She was still standing there, waiting for him to crack. He wasn’t sure if he could though. His wolf was sad at the prospect of her leaving, but not enough that if she stayed he wouldn’t immediately go back to jumping/running/flirting. Derek stood. A smirk tugged at the corner of Stiles’ lips. Derek quickly looked away, his eyes on hers as he took her by the shoulders. His tail was wagging hard enough to create a wind vacuum behind him as he walked her over to the door. Stiles’ perfect mouth fell into a perfect “o” as she realized what he was doing. Derek opened the door behind her and pushed her out, closing it in her face.

“Thank you for your help,” he called cheekily through the metal door, ignoring the way his tail and ears were plainly drooping. Stiles couldn’t see it.

“You are a rat bastard,” Stiles fumed at him through the door in an undertone. They both knew he could hear her and it was less likely to bring the neighbor’s overlarge noses into their business than screaming. “I am not helping you when you finally figure out how to fix this. If you need a spark, you can fucking go to Deaton.” Peter chuckled as Stiles stormed off with a huff.

“Quite a mouth on her, sometimes,” he murmured slyly. Derek turned around to fix his evil, horrible, no-good uncle with a quelling glare. His sad, dejected tail and ears were probably not helping his glare, but Derek was just powering through this latest setback as with all the others.

“Um…” Erica interrupted. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. “So does this mean you like Stiles?” Derek blinked at her for a long moment. There was complete radio silence in the loft.

“Give me that certificate I gave you right now,” he demanded. “You have to go to remedial werewolf school. Peter, fix this!” Even Peter wasn’t laughing.

“You couldn’t tell? He reeks of hormones around her,” Peter asked her seriously. Derek could actually see genuine concern in his expression. Boyd looked a little horrified and Isaac looked completely pole-axed. Erica was shifting uncomfortably under their scrutiny.

“I didn’t assume him smelling like lust around her meant that he liked her, I assumed it meant he noticed her obscene mouth,” Erica grumbled. Derek breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Peter rolled his eyes. Boyd smiled and Isaac chuckled.

“There’s a point there,” he commented, earning a smile from Erica.

“I’ll give her some lessons on detail differentiation in chemo-signals,” Peter offered. Derek nodded. That was obviously necessary. He smelled like a crush or love or whatever you wanted to call his romantic feelings for Stiles, not just lust.

“I’m pretty sure Derek wants to protect her and feed her and coddle her, not just fuck her mouth until she cries,” Boyd commented. Derek felt his lips twitch at the dry delivery.

“Well, I prefer if my partners don’t cry during sex, but yes to the general idea,” he leveled back with an equally dry tone. Isaac looked scandalized, poor sheltered kid. He fronted well about being a normal, jerk-y high school-er but he had been kept from a lot of things as a side-effect of his father’s abuse and the easy way that the rest of the pack members discussed sex still startled him. Erica had embraced it in the way that showed it was novel to her. Only Boyd seemed honestly comfortable with it in his psyche out of the bitten Betas.

“Oh,” Erica just nodded. “Okay. Does that mean I shouldn’t ask her out on a date?” she asked with an obviously false innocence. Derek just rolled his eyes.

“She won’t say yes,” he replied. “But I’m not going to tell you what to do.” Derek took the opportunity to retreat to his bedroom and lay down and silently lament the series of unfortunate events that had brought him to this point. His ears were down and his tail was nearly tucked between his legs. Also, he did not know how to process that the only thing that he had seen that seemed relevant was kissing someone: true love’s kiss, love’s first kiss, kissing a princess, etc. Hopefully Stiles’ threat was empty and she would show up with a better solution tomorrow. He could just sleep until then, right?


End file.
